According to Festinger (1954), social comparison is motivated by a desire for self-evaluation. A review of the literature suggests that children do not use comparison information for self-evaluation until 7-9 years, and yet prior to that time, they evidence considerable interest in social comparison. Thus, we propose a research project that will address two basic questions; 1) What mechanisms contribute to the onset of comparative self-evaluation at 7-9 years?, and 2) What function does social comparison serve for younger children? The first question will be addressed by means of two experimental studies on the acquisition of relevant cognitive capacities: the ability to self-reflect, and the tendancy to make stable trait attributions. Classroom observations of evaluative and comparative activity are proposed in order to validate and extend laboratory findings, and to provide exploratory data on the influence of the social environment on social comparison interest. The second question will be addressed by both classroom observation of non-evaluative comparison activity and by experimental studies exploring age differences in social comparison motivation.